Cliché
by Pseudo-Facile
Summary: On a tous rencontré, au moins une fois dans notre carrière de lecteur avide d'Harry Potter, quelques lectures plus ou moins similaires. Des caractéristiques réchauffés au four micro-ondes et qui, parfois sont des plus redondantes et forment à mon plus grand bonheur, des clichés faciles à critiquer.


**Cliché. **

On a tous rencontré, au moins une fois dans notre carrière de lecteur avide d'Harry Potter, quelques lectures plus ou moins similaires. Des caractéristiques réchauffés au four micro-ondes et qui, parfois sont des plus redondantes et forment à mon plus grand bonheur, des clichés faciles à critiquer. Bien évidemment, c'est à prendre au second degré, j'apprécie (ou plutôt, je peux) lire des remakes similaires, moi-même j'en ai écris (et après réflexions, en suis peu fière), mais parfois je pense qu'il est bon de rappeler à certains et certaines, que revisiter des stéréotypes n'est pas toujours appréciable, voir pénible à lire.

Commençons par le lieu de prédilection du monde magique qu'on idolâtre tant : Poudlard.

Poudlard ? Un baisodrome où toutes les pièces sont conçues pour que l'académie la plus réputée de Grande Bretagne tombe dans la débauche la plus totale, et ce dans tous les coins et recoins possibles et inimaginables du château.

C'est vrai quoi, quand on a une Salle sur Demande qui peut, si on le lui demande trois fois gentiment, nous offrir tout ce dont on rêve, autant lui demandé une pièce pour forniquer. Quant à une salle de bain des préfets qui fait à la fois jacuzzi, douche, piscine olympique, bain de pied, mini-mer au multiples bain moussant et jet d'eaux multi-colores , ainsi que parallèlement, toilettes (avouez-le, vous aussi vous pissez dans le bain/piscine/douche), il est évident que ça était conçu pour mieux procréer. Évidemment.

Puis ne parlons pas des salles de classes vides et abandonnées, qui ne servent qu'à se culbuter entre deux cours. Nous passerons la Forêt Interdite où on ne cueille pas que des champignons (désolée Canal Chasse et Pêche on ne fera pas de reportage aujourd'hui), pour passer directement aux Cuisines (ne vous émoustillez pas, Cyril Lignac), pour les amateurs de porno tout public qui ne se gêne absolument pas de faire leur petites affaires de 4H38M19S (oui parfaitement, c'est possible!) sous le regard, avides de connaissances des elfes de maison qui se rincent l'oeil en préparant la popote du matin. Quant au couloirs sombre et étroits, surement infesté d'araignées et de cafards, autant en profiter pour approfondir sa connaissance du Kamasutra.

Sur le facebook officiel de Poudlard où tous nos sorciers chéris sont connectés H24grâce à leur Blackberry magiques, il est dit que le Lac est utilisé à des fins purement scientifiques pour déterminer la zoophilie échangiste de Poudlard. Bien sur ! Pourquoi pas après tout, quand on sait que le Réserve de Rogue est LE rendez-vous de tout les étudiants cochons en uniformes, pour tailler une fellation rapide avant le cours chiant à mourir de Binns, plus rien n'étonne.

Pour finir, la salle commune des préfets avec évidemment une salle de bain commune, chose stupide dans la mesure où il existe déjà une salle de bains des préfets (cf un peu plus haut). Mais non, il faut en rajouter une, qui ne ferme pas à clef de surcroit, et que donc, malheureusement, les deux homologues peuvent se voir nus, zèzètte et ver de terre à l'air. Deux homologues qui évidemment se détestent depuis toujours mais qui, comme par hasard (quel bel chose ce hasard alors!) se désir secrètement l'un l'autre et ne pense qu'à une chose : baiser.

J'ai bien sur nommer, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger ! Commençons par le premier.

Drago Malfoy :Un taureau en rut qui s'est tapé toute la population Poudlarienne depuis sa première année, toutes maisons confondues, ignorant les préjugés sanguins (préjugés sanguins, inculquer depuis sa naissance, le formatant au fascisme du Sang-Pur), du moment qu'il y ai un trou pour filer sa nouille de 28,54325 centimètres, il prend (et ce dans les deux sens du terme). Toutefois sur son twitter officiel il affirme souffrir du complexe du torturé.

C'est à dire qu'il ne veut absolument pas porter la marque des ténèbres, cracher à la poire de son père, renier son statut de prince des serpentards pour filer le parfait amour avec son âme-soeur de toujours, Hermione Granger qu'il a apprit à connaître et apprécier dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, (oui car ils sont TOUJOURS, préfets en chefs ces deux là. Y a quoi ? Une pétition pour ne pas que Romilda Vane et Neville Londubat soient promis à ce poste ou bien? Oui car eux aussi aimerait bien vivre une romance sexuelle partagé entre amour et haine, figurez-vous.)

Cependant, il ne peut vivre ce rêve fou, car sa mère est menacée de mort ainsi que gravement malade, d'autant plus que plus tard, on lui prêtera une liaison amoureuse avec Harry Potter, son Ryry d'amour, (ça c'est pour plus tard, patience mes minous).

Maintenant passons à la sauvage lionne asexuée qu'est Hermione Granger.

Oh bien sur, sa tignasse folle, ses épais sourcils, ses chicos de castors, sa bidoche, et son goût pour la mode de vieille ne sont plus !

Non pendant les vacances d'été, elle s'est totalement remise en question, à découvert le lisseur, une lotion contre l'acné et la débroussailleuse pour sourcil, et est devenue une réelle bombe !

Elle déclare même, à Poudlard magazine où elle a été élue à la majorité « la meuf aussi bonne qu'un steack saignant, doux et fondant à la fois » qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec dix-huit garçons, que tout ¨Poudlard lui est passé dessus (oui parfaitement, tout Poudlard, allant des étudiant aux centaures, en passant par les fantômes et les profs sans oublié le calamar géants et l'abominable homme des neiges : bref, elle s'est faite Poudlard, des catacombes au fondations), et qu'en plus elle a grave keaffé. Elle a décidé de s'amuser comme une fo-folle, de laisser tombé les bouquins, de parfaire sa garde robe de grosse chaudière, de bouffer bio, et ce, sous prétexte que c'est la guère ! D'autant plus qu'après la découverte de sa pseudo-adoption, et de son tout nouveau sang pur, elle peut se permettre d'avoir du répondant.

A la fois drôle, sexy et ouverte à toutes propositions, cette nouvelle Hermione va vous plaire à 200%. Elle est fraiche et souvent alcoolisé d'où ses multiples liaisons avec l'éternel Drago Malfoy, mais aussi avec Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, les jumeaux Weasley (les deux à la fois, oui oui parfaitement), Tom Jedusor (oui car elle remonte aussi le temps), mais aussi Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et Maugrey Fol œil, et comme elle est super rigolote et ouverte, elle fait aussi dans les liaisons homosexuels en passant par Ginny Weasley, Luna Loufoca, McGonagall et Rita Skeeter ! Oh yeah !

Pour s'enfoncer toujours plus dans le stéréotype passons à Tom Jedusor !

Le jeune homme mystérieux mais à la beauté froide, doué d'un répondant toute épreuve et d'un sang froid sans limite, cet impétueux beau gosse nous fait toutes frissonner et ce, malgré ces excès de violences et ces émotions qu'il cache rudement bien.

Découvert lors des multiples voyages temporel effectués, comme par hasard (encore toi Hasard ? Surprenant.), par Hermione la belle gosse fragile qui sauve le monde ou qui a fait une gourde monumentale, le futur mage noir de 16/17 ans vous apparaitra toujours comme l'homme parfait, même si on sait parfaitement qu'il est voué à tué des millions de gens, il reste tout de même, le type qu'on rêve toute d'avoir chez soi : lèche-cul, hypocrite, manipulateur, bourreaux des cœurs, tueur, chanteur (ça a jamais était démontré donc ça reste dans cette liste), boxer, calculateur, intelligent, violent, oui Tomychou et son joli derrière dodu vous tuera (oui c'est fort possible) d'amour (ha.).

Malgré son côté c'est-moi-l'patron-et-tu-t'écrase, Tom souffre lui aussi d'un mal être lié à son enfance rude à l'orphelinat.

Hé oui mesdemoiselles, il rêve au plus profond de lui, d'être aimé par quelqu'un, de connaître la jouissance absolue des sentiments, du plaisir d'aimé et d'être aimé. Oh quel grand romantique de Tomy, il en émouvrait une baleine ce chou !

Il reste, néanmoins toujours le principal dilemme de sa vie à éclaircir : va-t-il oui ou non sombrer dans les forces du mal et rejoindre Dark Vador, Klaus Barbie, Judas et Lady Gaga qui eux, non pas hésiter à s'enfoncer du côté obscure de la force.

Changeons cette fois radicalement de contexte et passons à Ginny Weasley ! La rousse psychopathe et pleurnicharde qu'est Ginny, qui voit son amour de toujours Harry Potter lui refuser la porter de son corps, la forçant à sombrer dans de multiples liaisons amoureuses, récupérant les restes de sa copine de toujours Hermione, à qui elle prête ses strings et chaussettes affriolantes, en toute amitié.

La furie Weasley, dernière du nom, la petite préférée de Molly, qui se cache sous sa couverture de petite dernière et faire les 400 coups (de reins?) avec Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Collin, Blaise, Percy (oui car en plus elle est incestueuse, la coquine), Dumbledor et Rogue, et ce sans compter les multiples boursouflets qu'elle a eu entre ses cuisses, la mignonne petite rouquine s'apitoie éternellement sur sa situation de marie-couche-toi-là, et en veut à Harry Potter et Kayak sa mouche de compagnie, car ces deux là s'avèrent être des déceptions continues dans sa misérable vie de septième enfant d'une famille trop nombreuse pour une maison bancale (avouons-le).

Ainsi donc, et ce malgré son obsession pour les pancakes au maroual (merci Fleur d'avoir rapporté ce petit bijoux puant de ton pays pourri, les kilos sur son cul ne s'en porte que mieux et ce, sans parler de son haleine), la jolie et fougueuse Ginny, comble son ascension sentimental en lançant le sortilège de Chauve Furie à tout vent, ce qui lui vaudra d'être remarqué par le si peu beau et si peu séduisant Slughorn avec qui elle aura une relation alimentaire fusionnel mais qui acceptera d'élever son enfant au père inconnu et qui ne veut surtout pas être connu.

Continuons sur le couleur rousse pour nous focaliser sur la déception Weasleyenne, le boulet des rouquins, la honte orange, le poil de carotte renié par la communauté rousse, je parle bien sur de Ron Weasley.

Le sociopathe roux (oui bon ça va on a compris qu'il était pas brun!), qui a cette faculté relative de transmettre ces émotions par le biais de ces oreilles, (caractéristiques non négligeable qu'il s'est empressé de préciser sur sa candidature à « l'Amour est chez les putes »), aime ou plutôt croit aimé sa sœur de cœur Hermione avec qui il rêvait de perdre son pucelage.

Bien sur il se rend compte de son incompatibilité avec la brunette, qui elle n'est pas rousse, et se rabat sur Lavande Brown ou Luna Lovegood (les versions ont tendance à variées selon l'accord capillaire), avec qui il file un amour relativement glauque et très peu intéressant, avant qu'il ne sombre dans le fétichisme des lapins géant violet saupoudré de chicoré et couvert de furoncles.

Il découvre son homosexualité bien plus tard, avec Harry qui lui aime déjà les voies annales de Drago (et ne supporte pas les roux, c'est bien pour ça qu'il a plaquer Ginny), et donc se rabat sur Dean qui lui vit déjà un concubinage avec Seamus, et donc tente de séduire Dolores Ombrage (homme ou femme ? Cela n'a jamais était démontré), mais qui finit par le repousser après trois bataille de pouces, et donc il sombre méchamment dans l'alcool, prend du bide, perd ses cheveux, devient violent, en bref, il devient un gros connard.

Sa mère si peu fière de ce déchet le renie, suivit très vite de tout le reste de sa famille ainsi que toute la société sorcière et de la communauté rousse, laissant Ron seul et alcoolique dans sa vie pourrie.

Son seul réconfort ? Son.. Ha béh non en fait, il a pas de réconfort, il est nul. Moche. Mal aimé. Naze. On t'aime pas dégage.

Ayant aborder le très peu commun hobbie des lapins géants violets, que Ron partage avec Luna Lovegood je vais enchaîner sur la jeune donzelle un peu perchée mais tellement aimée qu'elle est.

Ainsi Luna est très fréquemment décrite comme étant blonde aux yeux globuleux effrayant, on lui prête souvent des apparitions futiles et incompréhensibles que personnes ne comprend, si ce n'est Neville Londubat son éternel prétendant.

Cependant en dépit de son inutilité totale dans vos remakes elle est attachante (ou du moins à sa façon), car on l'associe très souvent à la jeune fille sage, pieds nus le plus souvent, aux divagations prophétiques. Elle aurait témoignait dans « Le Chicaneur » qu'elle se défoncerait fréquemment au crac et au LSD ainsi qu'au jambon de Bayonne, ça « ouvre mon esprit, j'ai plus de gaz certes mais les flatulences sont naturelles, anticonstitutionnelles et périodiques comme les soldes ou les menstruations ». Vous voyez ? Incompréhensible et inutile. Pauvre Luna.

Pour parlementer sur sa vie, je sais que nombre d'entre vous souhaiterez la voir interner en psychiatrie à jamais, ou bien qu'elle finisse sa vie avec Neville Londubat tout deux partageant la passion des herbes, cependant on lui associe aussi une vie de dealeuse de beuh à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi on ne peut la faire mourir sans répercutions derrière.

Ayant évoquer Neville je vais vous parlez d'Harry Potter, oui car le petit bonhomme à la cicatrice la plus connue du monde, adore substituer l'identité des gens. On t'as jamais dis que c'était interdit Ryry ? Ta môman te l'a jamais dis que c'était purement illégal ? Mais bordel il faisait quoi tes parents ?! Ils sont morts ? Et depuis quand ? Pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler ? Maintenant y a de la dissimulation d'information, ha béh bien J.K. Rowling, bien ! Bel exemple pour les générations à venir !

Bon cessons ce stupide et inutile moment d'égarement et revenons-en à Harrychounet à la noisette normande (faut vraiment arrêter avec les surnoms, appelez les juste par leur prénoms c'est très bien aussi), bref, après avoir larguer Ginny, couché avec Dolores après ces longues heures de retenues, observer Olivier Dubois sous sa douche, enfourcher son balai maintes et maintes fois en appréciant follement cette sensation de chevauchement tendancieux, notre pot de fleur (Potter), a enfin compris son aversion pour la gente masculine.

Et comme par hasard (bon maintenant ça suffit le hasard faut arrêter!), pour parfaire la notion de je-suis-secrètement-attirer-par-mon-meilleur-ennemi il découvre son attirance surement pas amoureuse mais purement sexuel pour Drago, son petit dragon adoré, avec qui il se rend à la boîte gay du Chemin de Traverse tous les jeudis et samedis de 18H à 21H + les jours de RTT (oui, les deux sont fonctionnaires par la suite de leurs études, ils peuvent se le permettre).

Son complexe de supériorité accentué par son égocentrisme (égocentrisme lui même accentué par le fait que c'est LE survivant) s'est amoindri avec les temps et ce, à partir du moment où il assuma la mort des millions de gens qui se sont sacrifiés pour qu'il puisse enfin, réussir-à-butter-Voldychou-anciennement-Tomychou-le-beau-et-ténébreux-mage-noir-qu'on-aurait-bien-dévorer-tout-cru-avec-une-sauce-béarnaise-noix-de-coco-et-cornichons-Luna-casses-toi-de-mon-clavier-on-comprend-plus-rien-à-ce-que-je-veux-dire-sale-conne-retournes-bouffer-des-lucioles-qui-trainent-au-cul-des-licornes-rose-à-poids-argentés-rayé-turquoise-bordeaux.

M'enfin, le type quoi ! Il s'y croit trop, genre des millions voir même des milliards de personnes seraient mortes pour lui afin qu'il puisse tué Voldemort.. Il est pas si influent que ça le binoclard (Harry signes-moi un autographe sur mon sein droit!).

Une fois n'est pas coutume, grâce à la légalisation de l'adoption pour les couples homosexuels, Drago et lui eurent deux enfants : une petite chinoise, prénommée Cho qu'ils exploitèrent pour qu'elle leur fasse des Nike ainsi qu'un petit africain, prénommé Mandela, qu'ils ne sortaient que pour les grandes occasions afin qu'ils les divertissent en faisant des ricochets sur le tube de Parisafrica. Ils eurent aussi trois chiens, un chat, quatre poissons rouge, deux poussins, et un basilic affectueusement rebaptisé Kayak pour faire chier Ginny. Les vils coquins.

Je compléterais cette série de cliché, avec le fameux Dumbledor. On a comprit qu'il aimé fortement les bonbons au citrons, c'est pas pour autant qu'il en deal dans les couloirs, il ne peut donc pas, se trimballer constamment avec un sachet de Ricola sur lui.

Que vous tentez de le rendre énigmatique passe encore, mais faut aussi qu'on puisse comprendre ce qu'il veut dire :

_« Harry, le phœnix est en haut, sur le barbecue, bonbon citrons cannelle, au pays des choux de Bruxelles contagieux, sorciers et horcruxes, auprès de l'Élue aux toilettes.

_ Hue.. De quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Putain qu'il est con ce survivant ! Je dis, quand la lune sera en haut, au repas du soir on mangera du poulet, apportes-moi mes bonbons, je n'aime pas les choux de Bruxelles et la recherche des Horcruxes te feront chier. C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! »

Voilà. Bon, c'était pourtant claire comme de l'eau de roche, quoi, Dumbledor c'est ni une pythie, ni maître Yoda, il reste néanmoins probable qu'il soit le véritable parrain de Luna, mais les divagations grotesques que vous lui faîte dire sont pénibles à lire, on a pas tous l'application Reverso branché sur nous, donc les adverves épithètes inversés, on dit non !

En ce qui concerne c'est yeux : il les a bleus, oui très bien comme à peu près les 35% de la population européenne, génial, cependant, insister sur le fait qu'ils brillent ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire franchement ? Oui, bon, très bien il est défoncé en permanence, et alors ? Quoi ? C'est une réaction tout à fait normale au bonbons citronnés.

Ses lunettes ? Bon bha Albus, j'ai envie de te dire, les lunettes en demi lune, c'est proscrit par la loi ! Y a un amendement dans la Constitution qui insiste sur le fait qu'on n'est pas autorisé à porter ce types de lunettes sous peine de mort. Rends toi chez Optic 2000 ou chez Affelou et change nous ça, investis dans des Raybans, tu seras swag et t'enverras du patté citron. Voilà !

C'est ainsi que s'achève l'art stéréotypé de la moquerie. Entre nous : faut pas abuser, les clichés c'est sympa mais pas trop. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que ceux et celles qui se sont reconnus dans ces clichés seront quand même laisser une review pour me maudire dans 36 langues. Voilà mes minous, bonne journée, soirée, matinée, après-midi, nuit.


End file.
